Haven
by LaFlorDelMar
Summary: Oneshot, Kyo x Tohru. Awakening the morning after a crazy birthday party, Kyo finds Tohru asleep beside him on the roof. Some questions are answered, putting them both at ease. Mostly fluff, but not too sappy.


_ Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue  
_

_Based after the anime. A few references to odd pairings, but I'm sure you can deal with it. Everyone's a bit older now (Kyo and Tohru are 21, if that helps any). _

_Just a little story that popped into my head after re-watching the entire series and noting how many times Kyo and Tohru end up having conversations on the roof._

_Also, reviews are welcome, but flames are a waste of time and energy. _

_

* * *

_

Kyo stretched before recoiling under the blanket, away from the cold. Wait…blanket? Meh, he'd ponder over that later. Now was time for sleep. He rolled over onto his side, bringing his knees up in a mock-fetal position. His leg brushed against a warm, solid mass; something with the ability to produce quiet moans of protest. Kyo bolted upright and looked down beside him.

"What are you doing up here? Why aren't you in bed?" he demanded in a voice louder than necessary. Tohru sat up, blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Kyo? Oh!" She battled through her sleep-induced haze to remember why she was sleeping on the roof. "The party seemed like it would never end. It got really noisy. Besides, I brought you the blanket since you passed out, so I figured if you could sleep up here without a problem, then so could I." She shrugged a shoulder, the movement causing the strap of her tank top to settle near her elbow. "It's not like the roof isn't big enough to hold the both of us."

"Fair enough. Did you have fun?" He reached out to push the bothersome strap back to its rightful place, his fingers lingering on the curve of her shoulder for a few brief seconds.

Tohru shrugged again, pressing her skin into his fingers; a sign that she welcomed his touch. "It was fun. Although I wish certain people had been a bit quieter." She paused, blushing. Kyo nudged her side, a gesture she interpreted to mean she should elaborate. "I'm happy that Shigure and Hana are content with one another. I just wish they weren't so vocal about it when I want to sleep. That's one of the reasons I came up here."

"I see." Kyo snickered. "Did you see Kagura and Yuki? And Uo?"

She shook her head. "No. What happened?"

"Hm. Maybe I shouldn't tell you. You're so innocent and naïve after all." Kyo sighed dramatically. "Perhaps this should wait until you're older."

"You can't not tell me after you've already brought it up! And if twenty-one isn't old enough to hear it, then I don't know if it's really worth it. Besides." She grinned and trailed a finger up his spine. "I'm not that innocent anymore."

"Uo got them drunk and hauled them off into a closet. From the sound of things, they were having a merry old time in there." He smirked as her face flushed. "That's part of the reason I left early."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Shigure and Haru said things would get interesting, but…well, I wasn't expecting that. I hope Yuki didn't end up transforming. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed Hana's birthday pary. Especially Hana."

Kyo ruffled her bangs. "Looks like it." At her confused glance he pointed out his targets. She followed his finger and smiled as she watched Hana and Shigure embrace in an intimate fashion before heading indoors.

"Good. I'm glad." Tohru caught the cat's eye. "Although I'm surprised to see anyone up so early. Including you. I was sure everyone would stay unconscious for a while from drinking so much."

He raised an eyebrow at the self-proclaimed riceball. "I wasn't drunk. And I noticed you had your fair share of girly drinks." He smirked once again. "A tipsy Tohru was never something I expected to see. And you were always so innocent."

She tried to glare at him, but failed. "I'm still mostly innocent though. When it comes to certain things, at least, and drinking is definitely one of them. A tipsy Kyo was unexpected as well," she pointed out.

"Yeah, well…it was a party." He stretched out like the cat he was, resting on his side, and pulled his companion down with him before tugging the shared blanket over their heads. A makeshift tent of sorts.

"Did…I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" she questioned.

He laughed and shook his head. "You were a lot more sarcastic, but it was cute. Oh, and you told Hatori that he could play 'doctor' with you any time."

"Kyo!" She was horrified. "Did I really say that? You let me do that? Oh, he must think I'm a fool."

"Relax, kid." He brushed his lips against a patch of bared skin absently. "I was only teasing you with that part." He appraised her before asking a question. "So do you fancy the good doctor?"

"I've had my fantasies; my moments." She nipped at his finger in a playful manner before giving him a once-over of her own. "I do have a certain fascination with dragons, but I think cats are more to my liking."

Kyo pulled the not-so-shy nymph of a girl as close as he could allow. "You did, however, flirt quite a bit with Haru. And that I'm being serious about."

Tohru frowned. "Why don't I remember that? I guess it's a good thing he didn't turn black. Or did he?" Kyo shook his head in answer and rolled onto his back. She glanced at the boy that was beginning to steal the entire blanket. She gave a reproving tug and earned a few reluctant inches.

"I think you were a bit more intoxicated than you want to admit," Kyo commented as he turned his head to look at her.

She brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, using her fingertips to trace the outline of his jaw. "You aren't angry, are you?" He tended to be a little jealousy-prone at times.

"Nah. You're with me now and that's all that really matters." He draped his arm across her waist in a lazy fashion.

"You're so cute sometimes!" she exclaimed and kissed his nose.

"Knock it off, will ya? Why do you do that?" he demanded in faux annoyance as he rubbed at his violated nose to hide a blush that threatened to stain his cheeks.

"I love embarrassing you," she admitted. "It's fun to see you get so riled up sometimes."

"I guess…I guess that's okay then. Trying to embarrass me, I mean. If it makes you happy."

Tohru propped her upper body on an elbow and leaned over Kyo. "_You_ make me happy. Every day." She sealed her lips against his for a long moment, reveling in the way he brought one hand up to cup her jaw and used the other to grasp the back of her neck. "I'm surprised you didn't ask me if I like cows too," she teased.

"What would you have said?"

Tohru settled back on an elbow. "I would have asked you if you'd mind setting up a Tohru timeshare with him," she mocked.

"If we did that, there'd be a hell of a lot more people on that timeshare than just me and Haru," he grumbled.

"You know you'd be a little bit proud of that. Me wanted by so many, but only belonging to you really. Although it would probably only be Sohmas," she mused. "Maybe Momiji and Ayame. Who else? It'd be interesting if Hatori joined in."

"I can't believe you're actually going to sit there and think about it!" Kyo exclaimed. "Are you still drunk?"

"Maybe a little," she confessed. "But you have to admit, it would probably be better if it was me on timeshare than you. All those girls from high school are still in the area."

He repressed a shudder. "Man, am I glad to be out of there."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad. I mean, if not for high school I wouldn't have met Yuki and Shigure. And I probably never would have met you."

"You always gotta do that, huh? Find the good in everything."

It was quiet as she pondered this.

"I can't help it." She nuzzled his neck. He suppressed a groan as she left soft, open-mouthed kisses on any unprotected skin within her reach.

"Okay, okay. I forgive you." He held her at arm's length. "You know what that does to me, Tohru. Every time."

She closed her eyes, savoring the way her name rolled off his tongue. "I know," she agreed. "You wouldn't be able to have me any other way though."

"True." He kissed her again and pushed her so that she was resting on her back. He hovered over her. "Do you ever regret it?"

She looked into his crimson eyes, the rising sun making them sparkle like garnets. "Name one thing I should regret."

"I can't hold you as close as normal people could. Or in the same way they could. We'll never be able to hug properly or…you know."

She smoothed the creases on his face caused by his frown. He relaxed the tense muscles causing the contortion. "If I wanted to be with a normal person I would have found one by now. Besides, you can hug me sideways. We can just be joined at the hip." He rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit. "There are more ways to be close to someone than just pressing up against them in a hug." She grinned, a smile laced with mischief. "Besides, how many girls can boast that her lov….that she can turn a boy into a cat with a simple embrace?"

Tohru sighed. She still couldn't bring herself to refer to him as her lover, even after two years. Oh well. She pulled him down closer, keeping his chest away from hers.

"There is nothing to regret," she continued. "I'm the biggest fan in the Year of the Cat Fan Club. Deal with it." She closed the distance between them once again. Her hands crept beneath his shirt as he was distracted and tickled him without mercy. He grunted and attempted to squirm away from her tormenting fingers.

"That's…not…fair!" he managed to complain between laughs. In a move of surprising boldness Tohru pinned him down and sat on his abdomen, clasping his hands above his head.

"All is fair in love and war." She paused, thinking. "Although I don't know which this situation applies to." Her hair tickled his face. "You really are too cute sometimes." She grinned down at the vexed creature beneath her.

"You can be decidedly cruel sometimes," he replied, but smirked. He could easily dislodge the tiny girl, but decided to let her have fun.

"You enjoy it. You don't regret being with me, do you?" She was suddenly worried. She released his wrists and sat up, resting her back against his knees. Kyo bit back a moan as she shifted.

"Why would you ask me such a thing?" He propped himself up on an elbow and readjusted the blanket over their heads.

"I used to be so ditsy. I've learned a lot, but sometimes I still feel so clueless. Stupid, even." She tore her eyes from his, focusing on her hands as they traced intricate designs across his clothed chest.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. I think we're fine just how we are." His eyes twinkled with mirth. "And you're not all that naïve. You're proving to be a good student." She blushed, overcome with shyness, but met his eyes.

"I have a good sensei most of the time," she replied, squirming just a little bit, enough for him to notice. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and sat up, clutching her nearly to his chest.

"You've taught me so much," he murmured against her hair. "I want to keep learning from you, even as you learn from me, for a very long time…senpai." He added the title to tease her.

She nodded as she smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yes. A very long time. Sensei," she teased back. She took his earlobe between her teeth, bit down gently. "I'm happy with you." With that she pulled him closer. There was a brief second where they embraced as they were forbidden to do before he transformed with a loud poof into the orange cat she so adored.

He blinked at her in mild annoyance and she giggled, scratching him behind the ears as she cradled him in her arms. He purred and licked her neck affectionately. _I'm happy with you too, Cat Burglar_ he murmured in her head. She smirked at the nickname.

"Oh! I should start breakfast before everyone begins to wake up! C'mon, Kyon-Kyon." She made her way down to the kitchen before he could protest, stepping over people that had drank a little too much and had sprawled out anywhere there was room. She closed the kitchen door and set Kyo down, kneeling on the counter to reach a cabinet.

_Don't call me Kyon-Kyon_, he griped from his position on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I can't help teasing you sometimes. At least when you can't really do anything about it." She turned to face him, just as the curse decided to change him back into a human. She faced the cabinet again, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peek!"

Kyo's laugh was low and sultry. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," he replied as he pulled on his pants. She nodded, still staring at the closed cabinet as though she had X-ray vision. He blocked the kitchen door from being opened and tested his makeshift lock. It held.

"I know. But still…" She trailed off when she felt his hands on her back. He forced her to turn and face him as she still knelt on the counter. He pulled on her ankles so that she was sitting with her legs dangling off of the edge.

She relaxed under his calm, assuring smile. He brought his mouth to the bare skin where clavicle met neck. "Maybe you should worry about breakfast later, hm?" he asked, his lips moving to tease the flesh below her jaw.

Tohru melted at his ministrations and struggled to reply. "Perhaps. If you think everyone can wait to have food." She nearly purred as his fingers massaged her wrists in tiny circles. He nodded, pulling away to wink at her and grace her with the smile he reserved for her. "I love you, cat boy," she murmured as he captured her lips with his.

"Ditto," he replied, smirking against her mouth. "Rice ball."

There was no one else she would ever want to be with, she decided, as he successfully distracted her from cooking.

Distracted her, that is, until hungry people began to bang on the door. They sighed and exchanged a glance. "Breakfast first, then dessert," Tohru proposed.

Kyo nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
